Three Blades
by Suki no Hoshiko
Summary: Kagome, a top ranked agent, is sent undercover to dig out the trash on a gangster type group known as the Three Blades. However, Kagome never dreamed that doing her job could bring so much grief, yet so much pleasure into her life. SessKag
1. Prologue

**Rated: M for Mature Content (mostly nasty language and possibly sexual innuendos)**

**Genre: Action & Adventure/Angst/Mystery/Romance/Supernatural**

**Disclaimer: I may not have ownage, but I DO have pwnage. XD**

See the "Romance" genre up there? Good. So tell me who you want the pairings to be QUICK because I already have the next 3 chapters written out and I kinda need to know who should end up with who really soon. XP

And also, I'll openly admit that I'm not a very good romantic scene writer. Any suggestions and hints would be greatly appreciated.

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, in a land where demons would exist if you believe in them, there lived a well-to-do family named Higurashi. This family was blessed with a set of twin sisters and an infant son. Both parents were loving. Kagome and her twin sister, Kikyou were at one time both very sweet girls. They were both adorable, kind, and caring, especially to their baby brother, Souta. However, all this changed when their uncle (their mother's brother) moved in with them. This uncle, they vaguely remembered, was a pale young man who fidgeted quite a bit. Their mother sighed a lot when he was with them. She seemed to be overly concerned about her sickly-appearing younger brother who couldn't seem to hold a job after losing his first job. Despite her a foreboding feeling that something terrible would come to pass due to her younger brother's stay with them, she waved it off as just a feeling – but it was something she should not have ignored.

One day, after leaving work early, only a few months after her daughters had begun middle school, Mrs. Higurashi returned home with her infant son she had picked up from the local daycare. Strangely, she noted, her husband's car was already parked on the driveway even though he usually got off work later than she did on a normal day. Walking up to the house, she became extremely overcautious of just how quiet their home was. Usually, she could hear her daughters playing outside in the garden or the television blaring inside. It was too quiet. Approaching the house, she silently opened the front door and cautiously placed her infant son in his crib in the master bedroom. Odd, she had thought, her brother was not in his usual spot in front of the television, nor was there any sign of her husband. Stepping quietly as possible, with her heart beating louder and faster than ever, she climbed the stairs and approached her daughters' closed bedroom door.

Inside, she could hear a faint crying and a rhythmic grunting. Her eyes grew wide as she pieced together what this meant. She could only stand there, outside of her daughters' room, horrified, until she heard a slap, then a howling cry from Kikyou as Kagome began crying louder too. Snapping back into reality, she tore herself from her spot and ran silently downstairs and through the hallways to her bedroom, grabbing her infant son who had only begun to fall asleep again, and ran outside. Frantically searching her purse for her cell phone, she called the police.

Minutes later, sirens were roaring outside of the once peaceful Higurashi home, men in uniforms were everywhere, ambulances and police cars were lined up on both sides of their street. Mrs. Higurashi could only sit in the back of an open ambulance, crying, trembling, and hugging tight onto her baby boy. Two stretchers emerged from the chaos within the house, and were loaded into two separate ambulances, which were then sped away. Tears could only continue to flow from the mother's eyes as the next scene unfolded before her. Yet another stretcher emerged from the house, this time it was covered with a white sheet. Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened. Malevolent laughter filled the air. Her younger brother with bloodshot eyes was led away from the house at gunpoint with his hands handcuffed behind his back.

Minutes later, she was being questioned. Then, a few minutes later, they were all gone. She silently rode in the back of a police car with tears streaming down her face and her son in her lap. Through it all, she never blamed anyone.

Days later, Ms. Higurashi and her children moved into her father's home next to a shrine. The daughters were quiet as well and their mother. The only sounds frequently heard on the shrine grounds were the shrieks of laughter from the infant son and the breathless sighs from the mother.

A month later, just as the two daughters began finding their place amongst their friends again, after all the whispering had died down, Kikyou collapsed in a hallway during school. Ms. Higurashi rushed to the hospital with her other daughter, Kagome, in the back of her car. Kagome was soundless and impassive while her mother could barely hold back tears as they waited hours in the hospital. When the doctors emerged from the emergency room, only more grief was beheld. Kikyou was diagnosed with near-to-last stage of leukemia and only had a few months to live at the most. At this news, Ms. Higurashi fell crying into her father's arms, who had only just arrived, as Kagome sat silently with her younger brother sleeping peacefully in her lap.

Years passed. Time faded, memories faded, and unanswered questions faded. Having her beloved sister torn away from her, an innocent baby brother to take care of, and a broken-hearted mother, Kagome's heart hardened, pushing away everyone outside of her family away from her. She blamed the death of her sister on her father and uncle, though she knew there was never any evidence to. Kagome went through the rest of middle school, high school, and college as a headstrong girl with a rock solid determination to put all lawbreakers either behind bars or six feet under, leading her to the one job she saw fit – the Tokyo Metropolitan Police.

Now, a few years after transferring to the GSF (Governmental Secret Forces), Kagome Higurashi has become a top-ranked agent in her department and earned herself the name of "The Vixen," the dark beauty who entices men into submission until she gets what she wants. And for Kagome, she _always_ get what she wants. And this… _this_ is where our story truly begins…


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I may not have ownage, but I DO have pwnage. XD**

**Chapter One: Adjusting to Life**

"Oy! Kagome-chuaan!"

A slim figure, dressed in a tie and suit, turned at the call. Long, ebony-colored hair, pulled back in a tight bun at the nape of the neck, revealed a pretty, yet annoyed face.

"What do you want, Miroku-san?" Kagome answered, while patiently tapping her foot on the cold, tiled floor as her co-worker ran up to her.

"Are you leaving already?" her fellow agent, a young man in his middle twenties with his dark hair pulled into a small ponytail, asked in a somewhat hopeful voice as he approached her.

Kagome lifted a brow, knowing what he wanted. "Yes, I am leaving now. I need to pick Souta up from school."

Miroku's face dropped a bit, but retained his composure.

"Ah… he had basketball try-outs today, right?"

Kagome gave a firm nodded.

The young man leaned towards Kagome, backing her up into the wall as he rested his arm next to her face, his fingers playing with a few wayward strands of her hair.

"And what about afterwards?" He whispered into her ear, "Are you still 'busy' tonight?"

Kagome gave him one of her infamous "Vixen" smiles, as she leaned into Miroku, her face a mere few inches away from his, walking her fingers up his tie.

"Quite," she spoke in a seductive voice, then, wrapping his tie around her hand, she yanked his face down to hers, glaring into his eyes, "And if you would stop flirting with me, I need to leave now so that I can get there in time to pick him up."

With that, she pushed him onto the ground, stepped over him, and walked away to the garage.

"You could do that more politely, Kagome-chan!" Her fallen co-worker called from his spot on the floor.

---

Pulling up to the school drop-off zone, Kagome stepped out of her black sports car, scanning the front entrance for her little brother. Having not spotted him, she groaned to herself and drove off towards their home, more annoyed at a certain co-worker of hers.

'_Dammit, why do all men have to be such perverts and jerks?_' she angrily questioned herself.

As she neared the last block before the turn onto their street, Kagome spotted a tall, lean figure, walking slowly on the sidewalk. Screeching to a halt, she threw the passenger door open.

"Get in, Souta."

The boy looked at his sister, and then lowering his gaze, he reluctantly got into the car.

"Well?" Kagome asked, turning the AC on high as she noted the wondrous stench of sweat her brother brought with him despite the cool fall air.

"Gomen, Ane-chan," he spoke softly, "I didn't want to burden you."

"Souta, I told you I would come pick you up. You're not being a burden at all." Kagome's gaze softened as she ruffled her little brother's hair. "My baby brother is anything but a burden." Then, using her free hand, she let down her hair and reached over to give Souta a big wet, sloppy kiss on his forehead.

"Ew! Stop it, Kagome," Souta complained trying to wipe off the lipstick she had smudged onto his forehead. "I can get pimples from this!"

Laughing, Kagome gave her luxurious hair a small shake and turned her head towards Souta again. "How about we go get some ice cream? We haven't had some in a while now."

Smiling, Souta gave a small nod.

---

"So!" Kagome said as she dropped herself into the seat across from Souta in a booth, "Tell me, how did your try-outs go?"

Souta swallowed a mouthful of his chocolate crunch ice cream and looked up at his sister.

"Oh…" his eyes darted from his sister's questioning face to his tasty ice cream treat.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Souta…"

Souta broke into laughter, "Well, I'll just say that I'm one-hundred percent sure that I made the team."

"See? What did I tell you? I knew you would make it!" Kagome smiled.

Souta couldn't help but chuckle. "So… would you mind informing me on why you were late today?"

Kagome shoved another spoonful of her strawberry ice cream into her mouth. "Meh? Aate?"

Her little brother's head bobbed up and down as he busied himself with his ice cream again.

Loosening her tie, she leaned back into her seat.

"It was Miroku-san, again. He wanted to talk about… some important…" she fished for words, "Official business."

Souta raised a brow, "You mean like a date then sex?"

Kagome sat up.

"Souta!"

Sheepishly cowering behind his bowl of ice cream, Souta protested.

"What? It's not like I don't know."

Kagome gave a sigh and leaned back again.

"Why don't you just give it to him?"

Kagome's eyes widened.

"What?"

"You know," Souta continued, ignoring her stares of disbelief, "Do what you usually do. Give them what they want… then break them. Your whole policy of 'Mess with my ego, and you won't have any left.'"

Kagome sighed. "You don't understand it at all–"

"But I do," he protested.

"That saying has nothing to do with men. Besides, Souta," Kagome sat up and looked him in the eyes, "I thought you disapproved of my… lifestyle concering men. What's with the sudden change of…?" She trailed off, eyeing her brother suspiciously. "You don't _like _him or something, do you?"

Souta smirked, "Well, I wouldn't mind having him for a brother-in-law."

"Souta!" Kagome stared.

"Well?" Souta shot back, "_Do_ you like him?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of course not! All he wants is sex…" Then added with a face, "That and babies."

Souta laughed as Kagome groaned.

"Oh," Souta spoke up after his laughter died, "It's almost five-twenty."

Kagome looked at his watch as she scooped another spoonful into her mouth.

"Do you need to go somewhere?"

Souta nodded, "Yeah, Kohaku and some of the guys want to do a study group."

"You mean play basketball and see if you have time for a study group," Kagome corrected him with a stern look.

"Sometimes, you sound like Okaa-chan," Souta said pouting.

"Well, that's too bad for you then," Kagome said, taking out her wallet, "Speaking of which..."

"I'm getting a fudge bar for Okaa-chan," she explained as she walked to the cashier.

Souta glanced at the first picture in his sister's wallet. It was a photo of Kagome and Kikyou in matching uniforms on their first day of middle school. Their mother had taken the picture just as they were saying bye to him in his stroller. Souta's gaze hardened. They all looked so happy back then… before everything had changed.

"Okay!" Kagome exclaimed, returning to their booth to reclaim what was left of her ice cream, "Let's get going. You don't want to be late for your study group, right?"

---

Slowing down to a stop in front of a familiar apartment complex, Kagome and Souta got out of the car and approached a group of high school boys playing basketball in the complex's courts.

"Hey, Kohaku-kun!" Kagome called as they neared.

A boy around the same age and build as Souta turned at the call and noted Kagome.

"Oh, Kagome-chan," he greeted her with a small wave and nodded towards Souta.

Kagome looked towards Kohaku's home, "Is Sango home yet?"

Kohaku shook his head as Kagome sighed.

"Tell her that she works too hard," Kagome turned to go, "And to call me when she gets home."

"Oh!" she added, "Souta-chan, don't forget today is Shippou's birthday! Don't come home late!"

Souta nodded as his sister got into the car and drove away.

"Damn! _She's_ your sister? She's damn HOT," whistled one of his friends.

Souta turned on him, "Don't talk about my nee-chan like that, bastard."

Kohaku threw the ball to Souta.

"Yeah, that's right. Don't talk about my _cousin_ like that, fool. Besides, Kagome-chan would sooner shoot your dick off before you would even have a chance to hit on her. So watch what you say."

Souta laughed.

---

At home, Kagome dropped her keys, badge, and gun onto the coffee table before she threw herself down onto her the couch. She lay there until her mother came in with the half-eaten fudge bar in her mouth.

"Kagome-chan?" Her face twisted with worry, "Are you all right, dear?"

The tired agent groaned into the cushions and nodded. Her mother sighed.

"You work too hard. Why not go out on a date?"

Kagome sat up. "You too?"

Ms. Higurashi looked surprised. "Why? Did someone ask you out today? Was it that Miroku-san?" The hope was evident in her voice. "He's not too bad of a man… and quite handsome, too. Why, he's even got a higher rank than you!"

Kagome rolled over and groaned again. "I can't believe you and Souta."

Her mother let out a laugh as she headed towards the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, dear. It is just that I would very much like to see my grandchildren soon. I won't live forever you know."

Kagome rolled her eyes as the doggie door swung open and she heard the sound of scurrying of tiny feet. Suddenly, a ball of orange fur leapt onto Kagome's lap.

"Uwah," she cried from surprise, "Hello Shippou!"

A baby fox curled up into her lap, brushing himself against her stomach and arms. Kagome willingly obliged to give him a belly rub as he gave a growl of satisfaction and glee. Opening his eyes, Kagome found herself looking at her reflection in his startling green eyes.

'_Yeah… if only there was a man that didn't get on my bad side._'

She shook her head, '_What am I saying… All men are horny bastards that need to be taught their lessons_.'

Her sudden agitation caused the baby fox to snuggle deeper next to her.

---

The ringing of her cell phone awoke her to a dark house. Shippou stirred slightly on her stomach as Kagome slowly sat up. Reaching into her pocket, she drew out her phone and put it to her ear.

"Kagome?"

Kagome blinked.

"Okaa-chan?"

"Oh, I'm sorry to wake you up, but I just wanted to let you know that we went out to eat."

Kagome blinked again.

"What? I thought we were eating together at home for Shippou's birthday!"

"Yes, yes. I know, we'll bring some food back for you and bring a special treat for him, okay?"

Kagome rolled her eyes in the dark.

"Fine… then…"

"Okay, sorry for waking you, again. Get some rest before we come home."

"Okay then."

"I love you, honey."

"I love you, too, Okaa-chan."

Kagome's arm fell limp beside her.

'_Oh well…_ _It's just a dinner_.'

Somehow, despite her reasoning, she felt emptier inside.

Shippou stretched himself across her lap and settled himself down for another nap.

Kagome smiled. '_Lazy fox_.'

Suddenly, her phone began to ring again.

Sango, she read.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hello? Kagome-chan? You wanted me to call you?"

"Yeah…" Kagome slowly spoke as she stretched her stiff muscles.

"I didn't have time to come find you before I left today, so I forgot to tell you that we have a new assignment, starting tomorrow; I'll need for you to get to the office a bit earlier."

She could almost hear a silent sigh come across the other line.

"I'm sorry about this. I know you've been working extra hard lately, too."

"It's all right, Kagome-chan. No problem. I'll be there."

"All right then," Kagome said, "Oh and… how is our little deal going?"

At this, Sango gave a loud and audible sigh. "I don't know, Kagome-chan. I seriously don't think this is going to work."

Kagome sunk into the couch slightly annoyed at her cousin's lack of optimism. "Come on, Sango-chan. I can't take it much longer. Miroku-san is going to get himself seriously hurt by my any day now."

"I'm trying!" Sango whined over the phone.

"Well, then," her cousin spoke with a bit of laughter in her voice, "Try seducing him or something!"

Sango let out a small gasp, then a burst of laughter.

"Kirara, get down from there!" she heard her cousin call to her pet cat as Kagome heard a loud 'meow' float across the line, "I'll try, Kagome."

Kagome smiled to herself. "No, just do it."

Sango's laughter rang across the line.

"Okay, okay then. I'll see you tomorrow, then. Ja."

"All right. Ja ne."

------

I probably shouldn't update so fast. It'll just get your hopes up and then I'll end up not posting for a big butt of a time and then you'll just get sad again. I need to revise the third chapter now and start writing the fourth… so I'll post the second chapter up soon, but not as soon as I did for this one.

Still need suggestions for romance scenes, though I already have made up my own mind about the couplings.

Til next time. Hope you liked this. THANKS FOR READING! (since I know you just skipped over everything I just said down here T-T)


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I may not have ownage, but I DO have pwnage. XD **

(_Sango/Hojo/Miroku speaking through the earpiece_)

**Chapter Two: There is No 'Game Over' **

"Ohayo, Kagome-chuaan!"

Kagome could only roll her eyes as she stomped past her co-worker, rushing towards her office.

"Oy! Kagome-chan! Matte!"

Kagome continued to rush ahead as Miroku pursued her.

"Kagome-chan! What's wrong?" spoke her fellow agent with a surprising amount of concern, "You don't seem well today."

Kagome slowed down a little, for she was only a few paces from her office door, casting him sideways glance. '_What's gotten into him? He's almost… tolerable… and sweet._'

"Do you need somebody to care for you tonight?" he spoke seductively into her ear as his arm snaked around her shoulders and the other grabbed her ass.

'_I should have known better…_'

"You pervert! Will you ever stop?" Kagome cried as she grabbed the arm about her shoulders and catapulted him over her back and onto the ground. Panting a little, she stood straight again, fixed her hair and prepared to enter her office.

"Well, now I know that you like it rough." Miroku laughed as he tried to sit up.

A glare came over her features as she gave him one last kick before she stepped through her office door.

Turning the light switch on with a flick, she slammed her door close and leaned against it with a sigh.

All too soon, voices were heard and then a resounding slap, then loud pounding knocks came from the other side of the door.

Pushing herself off the door, Kagome turned and opened the door for her guests. Luckily, the site she beheld was a little comforting.

Sango, in her agent's suit, was standing in an extremely pissed off manner, her face red and steam almost visible about her head. Behind her stood their superior, rubbing his head sheepishly with a red handprint across his cheek.

Kagome breathed a small sigh of relief as she let the two in.

"Sango-chan, Miroku-san…" she trailed off as she gave a strange look towards Miroku, "Wait, you're not the one in charge of this co-op, are you?"

Miroku flashed a smile, "But, of course I am!"

Kagome wanted to leave her office right then and there, but she knew better. Taking her place on the other side of Sango so she wouldn't have to stand next to the Tokyo's Number One Pervert, she tried cleared her mind of all else in order to get her head into her job.

"This is going to be a small operation…" Miroku began, but as he looked about the room, he paused. "Oh. Where is Hojo-kun?"

Kagome's eyes grew wide as she quickly turned to Sango.

"Are you serious? Hojo-san is going to be a part of this co-op?"

Sango nodded, somewhat confused. "Yes, why do you seem so flustered? What's wrong with Hojo-san?"

Kagome wanted to cry. Not only was she already having to work with a pervert, now she had to work with a…

"KAGOME-SAMA!"

All three heads turned towards the doorway. A young man in his early twenties with light brown hair stood in the doorway, beaming.

"Fanboy."

"Kagome-sama! It's such an honor to finally be working with you in a co-op! I'll be sure to give it my best and try my hardest! And I'll be doing it all for you!"

Miroku coughed a little off to the side, bringing Hojo's attention to him.

"Oh! I mean, I'll do my best, sir!" Hojo exclaimed, bowing politely, "Thank you for choosing me for this operation!"

Miroku let out a short laugh.

"Of course you will," he said, turning to the rest of the group as he held out a manila folder to each of them, "Now, as I was saying before Hojo-kun, here, arrived. This is going to be a very small operation. Although we may need back up later on, right now we'll just stick with us four.

"Recently, we received a distress call from a local weapons maker. This weapons maker guy is pretty old, and he makes old fashioned weapons, like swords, staffs, bows and arrows… all that good stuff."

Kagome and Sango gave each other strange looks, and then raised a brow at Miroku as he casually brushed off their questioning looks and continued.

"The problem here is that there are a few gangster-type bullies who are trying to wheedle out some of this old man's goods."

"You mean, they won't pay?" Kagome questioned, flipping through the files of information.

Miroku shook his head, "No, these people have the money… Oh. They definitely have the money. The old man is just worried about their purposes with the weapons they want. Which… leads me to my next point. As you have probably heard, we've been receiving reports of strange activity about our local gangs here in Tokyo. The gangs' movements aren't correlating to their normal patterns. In fact, it is actually an irregular pattern now. This is leading to our suspicion that these mobsters are probably planning something big."

Miroku paused for a moment as the other three occupants of the room sat in unmoving silence.

"And so… we are going to send Kagome in."

Kagome's eyes widened a bit, "Wait. What? Just me?"

Miroku solemnly nodded.

"You are our best bet on getting information on just what is going on now. Because I, myself, am heading this operation, I'll have to stay behind and monitor everything. Sango-chan will be in charge of the surveillance and Hojo-kun here will be digging up background information."

Kagome turned towards her other two fellow agents. For some reason, it seemed as if both Hojo and Sango were beaming at her with pride now.

"Well, that is…" Miroku spoke leaning towards her, "I wouldn't want to get in the way of Kagome-chan while she's working her 'Vixen' magic, now would I?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and pushed Miroku away.

"Yeah… whatever you say, Miroku-SAN."

"All right then! I'll need you all to report to my office in five hours," Miroku looked at his watch, "So at 11 o'clock. By then we should have the basic background information on these people, and then we'll start tonight! Don't work too hard today, and catch a nap or two!"

Miroku began to laugh as he ushered Hojo and Sango out of Kagome's office. "Ja ne, Kagome-chan!"

Exhausted from the news, Kagome fell into her chair.

---

"Omagosh!" Hojo cried as he flew through the doorway, "I'm so sorry I'm late!"

Kagome was sitting in front of a large television screen that Sango was standing next to, and Miroku was standing before Kagome. The three looked up from their spots.

"Calm down, Hojo-kun," Miroku spoke, calling him over, "You're not even a minute late yet."

"Okay! So as I was saying," Miroku said, holding up a round, pale object, "This is you ear piece."

Kagome took the device from his hand and placed it in her ear.

"And this…" Miroku held up a hazel pendent on silver chain, "…This necklace is the camera and microphone. There is a switch on the back of it. Please take good care of it… it costs more than your beloved car."

Kagome gave him a half-hearted glare as she took it from him and put it on. Looking at television, Kagome saw a perfect shot of everything she could see herself.

"It looks great on you, Kagome-sama!" Hojo cried as Kagome plastered a smile on her face for him.

Miroku looked up at their fourth party member. "So Hojo-kun, did you find anything at all?"

Hojo gasped as he remembered the stack of papers in his hand.

"Oh! Yes, sir! Here's my a summary of my research," he said, handing the top sheet to Miroku, then he turned to speak to Sango and Kagome, "They're known as the 'Three Blades.' They can be found at The Den. It's a club… their usual hang-out. We don't know their real identities, though. Oh, and like their gang name states, there are three of them. You get it? 'Three Blades?' Three–"

"Yes, we get it, Hojo-kun," Miroku said, cutting him off. He cast a worried glance at Kagome, which Kagome haughtily noted.

"Are you rethinking my going in alone now?"

Miroku slowly nodded.

"Don't worry about it," she scoffed, "I'm only going in there tonight to get information on them, not beat the living crap out of them."

Sango nodded as she joined in, "Yes, Kagome needs to get information on their real identities so that we can find out really what is going on. However, I believe she should go by the weapon maker first to see if they have gone back lately."

Miroku nodded with his eyes closed, "True… true. Sango-chan, my dear, you truly speak words of wisdom."

Color rose to Sango's cheeks, but she quickly recovered before he noticed.

"Well… Kagome-chan, you'd better head home first. You should probably wear something sexy and scanty. You know, men like that will love you in something like that. Especially if they're old perverted men."

Kagome frowned. "Whatever, Miroku-san, YOU like women in that."

Miroku laughed at the statement.

"We'll be in a fish truck across the street if you need anything, Kagome-chan."

Kagome couldn't help but smiled as they rose to exit his office.

'_Sexy and scanty, huh?_ _Who is he to tell me to wear something like that into public…_'

---

Quietly slipping out of her car in a somewhat run-down portion of town, Kagome, bundled up in a large, bulky overcoat, walked up to an old building with dim lighting inside. Looking across the street, she noted a big white van with fish market advertisements printed all over it. Holding her breath, she opened the door and walked in.

The sight inside surprised her. It was clean, and very well organized. The floors were wooden and it looked more like a dojo than a weapons shop. Taking off her shoes, she treaded quietly across the floor to a counter where she rung a bell. After a moment or two, Kagome heard the sound of a door creaking as she spotted a door that seemed to lead to the back room.

"Is it you three boys, again?"

Kagome jumped a little at the feeble voice that floated across the room.

"How many times do I have to tell you 'NO' so you'll finally understand me?"

"Ah…" Kagome tried speaking up, "Excuse me, ojii-san?"

"Eh…?" Suddenly, a head popped up from behind the counter, and Kagome screamed.

"Ahhh!" the old man cried as he toppled over backwards.

Kagome, patting her chest, trying to calm her racing heart, ran around the counter to help the old man up.

"Oh! I'm sorry, ojii-san," Kagome frantically apologized, "Are you all right?"

"Agh," the old man groaned as he scrambled onto his feet again, "Don't call me ojii-san… it makes me feel older than I already am. My name is Myouga."

Kagome bowed in apology, "I'm sorry for my intrusion, Myouga-san."

Myouga chuckled, his baldhead shining in the dim light and his strangely shaved beard bouncing with his laugh.

"My, my, what a pretty, young lady you are. And with such kind manners," he stood behind his counter as Kagome went around to the customer's side again, "Now, what would a young lady like you be doing here?"

Kagome leaned against the counter.

(_Ask him about the guys, Kagome-chan_) Miroku spoke through the earpiece.

"You were saying, when I first came in, something about 'three boys' coming here," Kagome noted the nervousness displayed on the contours of his round face, "I've come here with an objective for those three boys."

Myouga nervously wrung his hands.

"Of course, of course…" his eyes darted back and forth, "Please, come this way."

The old man led Kagome through the back door to a storage room. Inside were walls full of shelves, all lined with weapons of all different shapes and sizes. However, Myouga ignored all of those as he hobbled towards three stands in the middle of the room, holding three swords.

Kagome lingered back in the doorframe until the old man motioned her to come closer to take a look.

"These are my brothers' proudest and finest works of the sword," Myouga beamed, "These two katana are the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga, they are wanted by the two brothers of the group." Myouga paused. "And this is the Toukijin, coveted by the brothers' best friend."

Kagome hesitated.

(_What about his brothers?_) Miroku added.

"Where are your brothers now?" she questioned the old man as he beamed over the swords.

"Oh… they passed a while back, Toutousai and Kaijinbou. They left this shop to me… as well as these three swords, all three of which I am supposed to give to those three boys…" Myouga trailed off as he stared into a far off distance.

Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"You are _supposed_ to give those swords to them?"

The old man seemed regained his senses as he bent over a box on the ground off to the side of the room.

"Well, yes. They technically do belong to them by birthright. However, they are asking for their swords far too soon."

Kagome felt confused.

"What… exactly are these swords good for? Do they just want them to show off? Or is there something else?"

Kagome felt like shuddering in her overcoat as she felt like a cold chill come over her. Myouga slowly turned to her.

"Tell me, Kagome-san, do you believe in demons?"

Kagome blinked.

"How did you know my name?"

Myouga held out what seemed to be a bundle of sticks. Kagome looked at it questioningly.

"I may be old but I can clearly hear the young man speaking to you through that earpiece."

Kagome stared at him with disbelief.

"What… how…"

Myouga just smiled grimly.

"Like I asked you before… Do you believe in demons?"

Within a flash, what had been just a bundle of sticks became a staff. Kagome looked from the staff to the old man holding it.

"You see, this is a whip and staff in one!" he exclaimed excitedly as he loosened a notch and the staff fell into pieces connected by what seemed like string running through their core. Myouga turned to Kagome, holding out the weapon.

"This is for you."

Kagome hesitantly took the weapon from the old man.

"I know that there is much troubling you now. However, young lady, be wary when you enter their den tonight. It would be best not to wear that earpiece. Also, this weapon is a gift from me, it will help protect you in a time of dire need, and it will definitely help you better than those guns of yours."

Myouga began to usher an extremely confused Kagome back outside and back to the front door.

With her hand on the door handle, Kagome turned back questioning.

"Don't be afraid. Nothing I have told you tonight is anything different from what you can already sense and what you already believe."

Kagome stepped outside.

"Oh and here is the holster to put the whip in," Myouga spoke, handing her a black cloth, "It'll look sexy on you, especially if you fix it along the slit in your dress."

Kagome's eyes grew wide as she threw a punch at the old man, only to have her fist collide with the closed door.

"Shit," she cried as held her stinging hand, "Dammit, you old pervert!"

Kagome could hear a chuckle come from behind the door.

"Oh, but Kagome-san," he called through the wood, "Remember this: there are no demons… until you believe in them."

---

"Miroku!" Kagome angrily spoke as she drove, "What the hell is going on? How did that old fart know everything?"

(_Calm down, Kagome-chan!_) Sango tried to soothe her in a shaky voice. (_We aren't even sure what's happening_.)

(_That's right, Kagome-sama_) Hojo added, (_We're trying to piece together what's going on_.)

(Kagome) she heard Miroku take up the microphone, (_Kagome, be careful. I think that Myouga-dono has a point. If he could sense this earpiece on you, I think it would be best to take it out. And since we won't be able to guide you, make your moves only after a lot of consideration, okay? I'm calling for back-up right now._)

"Wait!" Kagome said, thoroughly agitated now. "Don't call for the back-up."

(_But Kagome-chan!_) she heard Sango cry on the other side, but Miroku must have made a motion to her because he spoke next (_What is your reasoning, Kagome?_)

"There is something going on here…" Kagome spoke with her teeth clenched, "Definitely something is going on here. However, we haven't even seen the targeted area." Kagome paused. "Sir, I'm requesting permission to enter the target area and examine it before you call for back-up."

She could hear Miroku breathing heavily into the microphone with small whines of protest coming from Sango and Hojo.

Miroku sighed, "Permission granted."

Kagome nodded and breathed a sigh of relief as she pulled into the parking lot.

Getting out of the car, Kagome hesitated for a moment, holding onto the earpiece.

"Wish me good luck, guys," she whispered into the mic.

(_Good luck, Kagome-sama!_)

(_Good luck, Kagome-chan… and please be safe._)

(_Kagome... be careful_.)

Kagome nodded, "I know."

(_And remember: there is no 'game over'_)

Kagome drew in a sharp breath. "Yeah… I know."

With that, she pulled the earpiece out. Taking out her badge and a silver-plated handgun, she carefully placed them in her door's side compartment along with the earpiece, then got out of the car.

Walking briskly towards the door to the Den, Kagome lightly climbed the steps up to the entrance and placed her hands on the door, ready to pull it open.

'_No game over…_'

Drawing a deep breath, she pulled the door open and stepped in.


	4. Chapter 3

IMPORTANT NOTICE: This story is going on a little hiatus. I'm going off to elsewhere for vacation. So… see you guys in a week's time :D maybe I should have started this story after I get back... oh well, too late for that, now isn't it? My humblest apologies again.

**Disclaimer: I may not have ownage, but I DO have pwnage. XD **

**Chapter Three: Perils of the Darkness **

When Kagome first entered the Den, all she could see was darkness and all she could smell was smoke. Coughing, she walked uneasily about the doorway, trying to find the wall to support her until she could see and breathe properly.

Suddenly, she mistook a step and felt herself falling when she hit something very much solid, but moving. A man.

Kagome looked up into startling blue eyes.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, bitch."

Kagome blinked. She was in his arms, gazing up into his well-defined face. Blushing, she pushed herself off him and looked around. Her eyes had adjusted to the dimness and she could see dozens of people looking at her – some laughing, some sniggering.

"Well…" spoke the young man before her with long black hair tied into a high ponytail. He had on khakis and a brown shirt that fit his muscular form quite snugly. He had a brown folded bandana tied about his forehead. "You're definitely not a usual here."

His blue eyes flicked to the side, motioning for a clerk to get her coat. Kagome gratefully let him take it, thankful to be rid of such a big coat in such a stuffy room.

Her eyes went back to his, noting how his vibrantly blue eyes were roaming across her body, taking in every curve that her "scanty" black dress allowed to show.

'_I guess it's time for the Vixen's show_,' she laughed to herself.

Smiling a sweet and seductive smile, she tilted her head back a bit, letting her hair fall along the curves of her neck.

"Like what you see?" she said, a smile dancing upon her lips. The young man who seemed to be in his early twenties gulped.

'_What an idiot… he's practically drooling._'

The young man blinked several times, waking himself from a daydream. "Oh. Um. Lift your arms up."

Kagome blinked. Suddenly, the man before her disappeared and she felt something touching her lower thighs.

"Whoa!" Kagome exclaimed, backing up several steps. "What do you think you're doing?"

The young man glared up at her, blushing furiously.

"I-I'm supposed to frisk you."

Kagome breathed a small sigh of relief. Thank goodness, it wasn't something else. However, she still had a smaller handgun on her person and the whip in the holster. She stepped cautiously towards him again.

Just as he reached for her legs again, she gently pushed his hands away and brought them about her waist, forcing him to stand up.

"Is your 'frisking' supposed to be your way of hitting on girls?" she spoke provocatively as she used a hand to bring his head down towards hers. "Can't you get a girl into bed any other way?"

Kagome laughed quietly at her own taunt as she could feel his breathe hot on her neck.

"Think what you want, but there are plenty of other ways to get a girl into bed."

Kagome smirked, pushing him slightly away. Realizing they were still in the entranceway, she began to walk past him towards the rest of the club, her fingers tracing the muscles in his arm.

"Come on, then, big boy," she called to him as he followed her, "Let's go get a room right now."

At this, blush crept onto the young man's face again, as he grabbed her about the waist and pulled her to his side. Leaning down, he whispered into her ear while softly nuzzling her luscious hair. "I have a name you know," he almost growled, "It's Kouga."

Her eyes widened as she suddenly felt his hand reach into the space between her thighs.

"I don't think you'll be needing this toy of yours anymore," he smirked, holding her gun in his recently offending hand.

Then releasing his grip on her a bit, he noticed a figure walking a short distance away.

"Oy! You dog! Come here!"

Kagome looked, startled by his sudden distraction. Looking up, she saw the figure approach them, revealing a young man who could have been no older than one and twenty, wearing a red dress shirt and black slacks, complete with black dress shoes. His midnight black hair fell past his shoulders and matched his perfectly dark eyes as well.

Kagome had to catch her breath.

"Hey, I found the perfect girl for you," Kouga spoke, almost laughing as he pushed Kagome towards the newcomer. "She's feisty. You'll definitely like her."

The newcomer wrapped a protective arm around Kagome as he growled back at Kouga.

"Don't throw your trash at me. It's a wonder why you reject such beautiful ladies," he spoke, using a finger to tilt Kagome's chin back. "And don't push her around like that, Kouga. It's no wonder you haven't gotten laid in so long. You're probably gay for all we know."

Kouga growled as he turned and stalked back towards the front entrance.

The newcomer smiled at Kagome.

"I would like to apologize on his behalf, but I have a feeling you wouldn't even be listening."

Kagome blinked a couple of times, pulling herself out of the dark pools of his deep mahogany-colored eyes. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

The newcomer laughed as he used a hand to move several strands of hair out of Kagome's face. Kagome could feel her face heat up as blood rushed to her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," the young man spoke, "I haven't even introduced myself yet. I'm Inuyasha."

Kagome smiled politely.

"I'm Kagome."

Inuyasha flashed another smile at her.

"A beautiful name to fit a beautiful face," he spoke, caressing the back of his surprisingly very soft hand along the contours of her cheek. However, his eyes weren't even on her face any more.

Kagome warily followed the direction of his gaze down to her… chest. However, his attention was caught on more than just her.

"That's a pretty color for a pendant," Inuyasha softly commented. Suddenly, his dark eyes snapped back up to her face.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I've noticed that you haven't had a chance to sit down since the time you entered," Inuyasha spoke with an amazing sense of gentlemanly manners, "Please, come this way to our table."

---

As the pair walked slowly alongside the walls of the club, Kagome noted the bar on the further down their side of the room, the dance floor in the middle with flashing strobe lights, and small tables and booths littering the place. A haze seemed to float about the room, whether it was the product of fog machines or cigarettes, Kagome could not tell. And strangely, Kagome began to feel more and more at home.

'_Funny… a vixen in her den…_ _her home…_'

Still images of memories passed through her mind of her first home. The home she had lived in as a little girl with another girl who looked terribly similar to her, despite her paler and more mature complexion. The other girl was standing before her, calling out to her. _Kikyou._ She was pointing to something behind her. Kagome blinked as she saw a little boy standing before her with long silvery-white hair. Long white hair.

'_White?_'

Kagome lifted her eyes to the young man walking next to her. And blinked. For some strange reason, she felt as if his hair shouldn't be black.

"It should be white."

Inuyasha turned to the girl next to him.

"What? Kagome?"

Kagome blinked as honey-colored eyes looked down upon her with concern. Kagome felt her legs loose their ability to support her as she fell into his arms.

Inuyasha carefully picked the girl up in his arms and carried her over to a booth next to the bar. Letting the girl down in a seat, he briskly walked over to the bartender and asked him for a glass of iced water and a towel.

Kagome felt herself shiver, not from a chill but from a small sense of realization.

'_Inuyasha,_' she thought to herself, '_I know that name… but from where?_'

Inuyasha came back to the table and helped Kagome sit up, giving her the glass of water to sip and wetting the towel so he could dab her forehead with it.

"Are you all right, Kagome?" he asked with some about of worry and concern in his voice.

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment and then looked up at the man holding her practically in his lap as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms. He had his pitch-black hair and dark eyes again.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked, motioning the action of his hands.

"You're shivering," He simply replied. Kagome could only weakly nod.

"Inuyasha," she began, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

The young man blinked.

"Oh Kami," he spoke slowly, groaning, "I haven't slept with you before, have I?"

At this, Kagome almost laughed aloud, but instead, she violently shook her head.

"No… no, you haven't," she said, leaning against the table, "I was just wondering if I knew you from somewhere else… someplace… before."

Inuyasha blinked.

"Well," he began hesitantly, "I _am_ the son of Lord Taisho, the one they call the Hotel Business Lord of the Western district. Maybe that's how you've heard of me."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You mean, you are Taisho Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha gave a small chuckle at her disbelief. "Yes, my good lady. That is I."

Kagome pushed herself off him, and leaned against the back of the seat.

Concern overtook the young man's features. "Kagome, is there something wrong?"

Pushing away memories that threatened to cloud her mind, Kagome shook her head and smiled up at Inuyasha.

"No, I'm fine. I just needed to clear my mind a little."

The business lord's son returned her smile as he helped her up from their booth and led her rest of the way towards their original destination.

---

_"Kagome-nee-chan! Kagome-nee-chan!" Kikyou cried as she ran up to her sister in their flower-filled garden. _

_"What is it, Kikyou-nee-chan?" Kagome called as she straightened up from picking flowers for her bouquet. _

_"He's come!" Kikyou happily exclaimed, "He's actually come today to play with us!" _

_Kagome couldn't help but giggle as she ran to her sister's side to await for his arrival. _

_Surely enough, a white-haired figure appeared, turning the corner at the garden's gate as he approached them. _

---

_It was raining again. _

_It never seemed to stop raining since the day the people in white came to take Otou-san and Oji-san away. _

_And it hadn't stopped raining today. _

_Everyone seemed to be wearing so much white lately, especially today. _

_Kagome couldn't understand why Kikyou wouldn't wake up and come down from the bed in the wooden box. _

_She wasn't dead. _

_They wouldn't listen to her. _

_They never listened to her. _

_Kikyou wasn't dead! _

_"I'm sorry, Kagome-chan,_" _a soft voice spoke through the drifts of people. _

_Her eyes, filled with angry tears, looked up to the figure standing before her in a pure white robe, holding out a white-petal flower. _

_White is for death, her mother had explained. _

_"Kikyou isn't dead," she tried to tell him, her small voice shaking. _

_"Kagome-chan…" _

_Her tears were flowing now. _

_"She isn't dead! I'm telling you the truth! She just isn't!" Kagome knocked the flower out of the hand and threw herself against the figure. _

_"She can't be…" Kagome cried into the white robe's fabric. _

_Long white hair fell about the figure in the robe as arms wrapped about her small fragile body. _

_"Tell me, Kagome," the figure softly questioned her, the words falling upon her ears like whispers, "Do you believe in demons?" _

_Kagome sniffled as she sat up in order to look her comforter in the eyes. _

_She always liked looking deep into his eyes. _

_His eyes. _

_His eyes are different, Mommy, she had told her Mother. _

_They're like the golden rays of the sun, Kikyou had said. _

_She paused, looking into his eyes through her own tear-filled ones. _

_"Why should I?" _

_When her tears were blinked away, she no longer beheld his golden eyes. They were of deep mahogany. To her astonishment, his beautiful white hair had become pure black. _

_His eyes. _

_He looked so sad, Okaa-chan, she had told her Mother later. _

_As if he would cry._

---

"You have a brother, right?" she questioned her companion in the most casual of ways.

Inuyasha gave a short nod.

"The automatic heartthrob of any and all girls who have ever set an eye on him," he answered in almost a resentful tone.

Kagome raised a brow. "And this is you describing him?"

"Oh no," Inuyasha replied sardonically, "It was either the mob of girls that ran through our street screaming this or the mob of girls that wrote this in our Business Today's magazine."

Kagome stood on tiptoes, bringing her pale lips as close as she dared to his ear.

"Are you jealous?" she questioned him in her seductive tone, twirling her finger about a lock of his hair.

Inuyasha grinned at Kagome as he pulled her in, letting an arm snake about her waist.

"Should I be?"

Kagome laughed as she let him go, but he kept his arm about her waist.

It was in this fashion that they finally arrived at the table.

The table was flooded by one too many girls, several of which seemed to be permanently stuck to a familiar blue-eyed acquaintance. Another girl was busy with jaw exercises with yet another longhaired male.

Inuyasha cleared his throat loudly, motioning for the plethora of uninvited girls to leave the table. Unfortunately, one peppy-looking girl remained attached to Kouga and the other pair was too busy to notice. Inuyasha gave a ragged sigh as he turned to Kagome.

"You've already met Kouga, I know."

"Hello," piped the peppy-looking girl, "I'm Ayame. Pleased to meet you!"

Kagome bowed out of politeness.

"Pleased to meet you, too," Kagome spoke, trying to ignore the couple, "My name is Kagome."

A yelp was heard, followed shortly by a thud as everyone at the table turned to look at the previously engaged couple splayed out in strange positions and angles.

The girl was still quite breathless, a drop of blood was forming on her cherry-red lips. The man was now sitting up straight, quickly fixing his dark silver dress shirt and black tie. Kagome blinked for a second, trying to study the third man in their midst. His hair was extremely long, black, and straight and tied into a loose ponytail in the back.

'_Heartthrob,_' Kagome thought, breathlessly, '_doesn't even cut it._'

His extremely stern, yet handsome features demanded respect and it was duly given. His lightless dark eyes flickered from Inuyasha to Kagome by his side.

Inuyasha nodded towards the man in his mid-twenties and turned towards Kagome again.

"The lady over there in red is Kagura-san…" Kagome could sense the complete distaste Inuyasha had for the slut, "And this… is my elder brother, Sesshoumaru."

Dark brown eyes met dark eyes.

_…He would cry… _

Kagome blinked as Inuyasha continued.

"And we three, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, and I, Inuyasha, form the Three Blades."


End file.
